Things change
by brittswarek
Summary: AU- Starts when season 3 comes on. Things are different for Sam and Andy. Andy has to prove herself to Sam about really wanting to be with him. Also somethings from season 4 will be in this story. I suck at summaries lol.
1. Chapter 1

She was sitting at her kitchen island going through her mail from the last three months while having a glass of wine.

She'd had a hard day.

It had started with Sam picking her up from the airport to Sam telling her _'All you wanted was to be a cop and all I wanted is you.' _And walking away from her.

Of course there was other stuff in today's events too, but those were the ones that she can't get off her mind. Today went differently from what she thought would happen when she saw Sam again.

But she can see where he was coming from; only he hasn't heard her out for why she left.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on her door. She hoped that it was Sam but its not. It's Oliver.

"Hey Oliver," she says as she opens the door.

"McNally," He says holding the Oar she brought back and her bag.

"Come in," She said opening the door wider for him to bring the stuff in.

"Sam thought you might need this." He said leaning the oar and her bag against the wall.

"So he had you bring them over?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah uh he has something to do." He said making up a story.

"Something to do? Okay." She said walking over to her kitchen. "Do you want a beer?"

"Sure," He said sitting down in her chair. "So how was your trip?"

"It was okay. I did a lot of fun stuff but it was lonely." She told him handing him a beer.

"Yeah well you didn't have to leave. Or go alone." He told her taking a long sip of his beer.

"I had too. If I didn't we would both have lost our jobs. I was fine losing mine as long as Sam kept his."

"Have you told him that?" She shook her head 'no'. "Why not?"

"He wouldn't listen to me. You've known him longer than I have. He's stubborn."

"You have to make him listen. He's been different since you left. He misses you. So you have to make him listen."

"I will do my best. I don't want to lose him."

"And I will help. You two belong together."

…

A hour later Oliver left after the caught up on everything that has happened at 15 in the last three months.

**Andy: Thanks for having Oliver bring my stuff over.**

**Sam: No problem**

**Andy: Can we talk?**

**Sam: About?**

**Andy: US**

**Sam: Nothing to talk about.**

She couldn't believe what she had just read. Did he really mean that? It didn't matter. She was going to show him she would rather be with him than anything. No matter what it took...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! **

**Okay I know it's been awhile since I've updated but Life has happen. My godfather died and I need a break from everything and went on vacation. **

**So just to let you guys know. This is AU so its going to combine season 3 and 4 until it gets into 5. I'm not going to have Nick and Andy be a couple. But I will build their relationship _as friends and only friends._ Not sure if I'll have Gail and Holly. I'll have Marlo in here soon. and some of my own. Since its combination of two seasons I might skip some stuff. We will have to find out.**

**I hope you guys enjoy. I promise to _try_ to right longer and sooner. **

* * *

A short time after Oliver left Andy's he went to the Penny before he went to his motel room. Upon his arrival at the Penny Oliver found Sam at the bar.

"I thought you had something to do?" He asked sitting down beside him.

"I did." Sam simply said looking down at his glass.

"More important than talking to Andy?"

"Nope," Sam said taking a sip of his scotch.

"Then why couldn't you talk to her?" Oliver questioned.

"She left, when I asked her to stay. She can't just come back and act as if everything is normal."

"And that is why you should talk to her. Let her know how you feel. Oh wait, this is Sam Swarek we're talking about- and he doesn't talk about his feelings." Which earned Oliver a glare from Sam.

"Look I know you guys didn't get a real chance and you and I both know that. But you can't just throw away the best thing that could happen to you over one little stupid mistake. Trust me I know."

And with that Oliver was gone.

A few tables over Jerry and Traci sat together contently. Traci had just pocketed her cell phone. "He's right," She told Sam as she was getting her things and leaving. Kissing Jerry on the cheek "I've got to go and be a shoulder as a friend cries on it."

Sam felt like he had just been slapped.

* * *

A few days later Andy returned to work. She was both excited and nervous. Nervous about seeing Sam and wondering if they will be partners together.

"Good Morning," Frank said at the front of the room.

"Morning" echoed the room.

"Okay, so the detective rotation is coming up, and one spot is available. I need the applications on my desk at the end of shift."

Traci raised her hand. "Nash?"

"I thought it was two spots?"

"One has already been taken."

"By who?" and "What?" echoed throughout the room.

"Quite!" Frank barked "You will all find out when they finish the class. Now whoever wants the other spot; applications on my desk by the end of the day. Assignments are on the board."

* * *

"So he really hates me." Andy says as her and Traci fix coffee.

"Who?" Traci asked putting sugar in her cup.

"Sam. He is never with D's. He did it so he wouldn't be partners with me."

"Maybe not. He might be helping with a case that he was a part of."

"Maybe, but I still think he hates me."

* * *

"Ready to take the classes Sammy?" Jerry asked as he parked outside the building.

"As I'll ever be." Sam said staring straight ahead.

"Hey, question before you go in. Why are you being so hard on Andy?"

"Jerry." He warned.

"Look I listened to her and Traci. She is heartbroken."

"And how do think I felt after she left?" Sam all but shouted at him.

"You guys just need to talk. You're both crazy about each other."

"Stop hanging out with Oliver. You are starting to sound like him." Sam said opening the door.

"Two great minds think alike." Jerry yelled out the window. Sam just waved him off.

* * *

At the end of shift Andy was in a hurry. She had made plans with her dad. So she wasn't watching as she was running out of the locker room and ran straight into something or _someone_.

Sam.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Sam said not knowing who just ran into him until he put his hands on her upper arms to steady her. "Andy."

"Uh. Sorry. I'm late meeting my dad." She said stepping away and walking around him. If he wasn't going to make an effort neither was she.

_For now._

* * *

**_what do you guys think? Leave a comment. If you guys have any ideas please leave them or PM I'll try to write them in._**

**_B_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! So here is a new chapter!**

**And to the 'Guest'- I hope this chapter clears up Sam's intentions. Cause it was never about sex for him. **

* * *

Sam was sitting at the Penny for the first time in a week. Lost in his own world, he thought over things he had and maybe one day will have. He didn't even notice Frank walking up to him.

"Sam,"

"Huh?" He asked taking a sip of his drink.

"I've got some bad news." Frank said knocking on the bar. Not wanting to have to tell his best friend his plan isn't going to work Frank took a moment.

Sam turned his body so he was facing Frank. Giving him his full attention and waiting.

"Umm, we have a detective being transferred in. And they are taking you're place."

"What? Frank!" Sam stood up and started to pace.

"I know. I'm sorry. I can't do anything about it. Come by my office in the morning and we will find out your options."

Sam just gave him a nod and left after he saw Andy looking his way.

"Wonder what that was about?" Traci asked as Jerry was coming to sit with her.

"I'm not sure but he didn't look happy." Andy said wishing she knew what was going on.

"About Sam?" Jerry asked. The rookie's nodded. "Umm he's going for the detective rotation, but we have a transfer coming in. So he won't get it."

"What? Sam hates paper work. Why would he want to be a detective?" Andy blurted out.

"Things change, but I have no idea. You will have to ask him." Jerry answered wishing he knew too.

"I would if he would talk to me." Andy said laying down her money for her drink. "I'm going to head home. See you guys tomorrow."

* * *

Sam sat in Frank's office waiting nervously for him to get off the phone so he could find out his options.

When Frank hung up the phone, Sam sat up a little bit straighter. "So?" He asked.

"You have three options. " Frank said leaning back in his chair playing with a pen.

"Okay what are they?" he asked leaning forward.

"Let me finish telling you before you but in okay?" Sam nodded. "Option one. You can be on patrol untill another spot opens up here."

Sam started to interrupt but Frank held up his hand to stop him. "Option two, give up your feelings for her and forget about. Or option three. There is a position open at 14. You can transfer over there and be able to do what you want."

"Option three." Sam said without thinking.

"Are you sure?" Frank said leaning forward and putting his elbows on his desk.

"Without a doubt. This is hurting both of us. I'm not going to let her slip through my fingers when I barely got her."

"You really have feeling for her don't you?" He asked going through his drawers to find the paperwork.

"I do."

"Okay, so it will take a few weeks. You can still take the detective exam before you go."

"Okay, thanks." Sam said getting up and leaving.

"Sam," Frank called. Sam turned to him. "You know until you are gone, that you can't do anything. Right?" Sam just have him a nod and left.

* * *

Over the next few weeks Sam kept his distance from Andy even though it was killing him. He could see the hurt in her eyes. And on top of that his friends, well everyone except Frank was pushing him to talk to her.

He hated playing off that he was mad at her. Yeah he was at first; but he was so ready to go over to her apartment the night she got back and talk but Frank stopped him.

Today was his last day at Fifteen and he knew this could make or break everything. His leaving was going be announced in parade.

"So I have a few important announcements today. One, let's welcome our new detective Marlo Cruz." Everyone clapped "But the bad news. We are losing one of ours today. Today will be Officer Sam Swarek's last day here with us. He has transfered to Fourteen as a detective." The room was dead silent.

Oliver got up and walked over to him and hit him in the head. "What the… what was that for?"

"I can't believe you are leaving! Why are you doing this?" Oliver yelled at him. Everyone cleared out. But Sam saw Andy with tears running down her face.

"I have my reason." Sam said as he started to go after her but Frank stopped him.

"You can't." He said standing in Sam's way.

"It's my last day. Let it slide. Just for once." Sam begged.

"Okay." He stepped aside. Sam went straight to the locker room.

"Coming in." He said opening the door. He found her in front of her locker. "Andy?"

"What do you want?" She said wiping her eyes.

"I want to talk." He said sitting down on the bench.

She let out a dry laugh. "Now you want to talk. You couldn't talk to me three weeks ago?"

"I'm sorry, I want to explain." He said trying to reach for her.

She pulled back. "Explain what? Explain that you're becoming a detective and transferring is because of me? That you don't want anything to do with me? Message was sent loud and clear." She stood up and walked away a little. "I guess it was all just a fling for you."

"Andy…" Sam started.

"No. Maybe this will be good. With you so close it hurts to see you. Now with you gone it won't hurt so bad." She said walking to the door. "Nice knowing you Officer Swarek." And she was out the door.

Sam sat there. He couldn't believe this was happened. How this happened.

* * *

_The day Andy got back._

_After he left her out in the hallway after telling her "All you wanted was to be a cop and All I wanted was you." It took all he had not to go back in there and take her in his arms. But he needed some time. He was hurt but he was going to talk to her. Hear her out. _

_He almost made it outside when Frank stopped him. "We have a problem." Sam raised an eye to him. "Come with me." _

_They walked to his office. "You broke terms of the suspension today." Frank said sitting down._

"_What? How?" Sam said sitting down._

"_Picking her up at the airport." _

"_She needed a ride." Sam said with his fist clenched. _

"_I know but it still broke the suspension." Frank said elbows on the desk._

"_Now what?" Sam asked knowing it was going to be something he didn't like._

"_You can't see her while you are still a street cop. So you can either take the detective exam or transfer." _

"_I'll take the exam." He said without hesitation._

"_But You can't see her until you are a detective." _

"_Frank!" Sam almost yelled. _

_Frank held up his hands "It's the only way to save both jobs." _

_Sam knew how much she loved her job. And he loved his too. And he knew if one of them lost their jobs she would blame herself. If there was a way for both of them to keep their job and be together he would do it for her._

"_Okay," He said getting up to leave the office._

"_Sam?" Frank called out. Sam turned to him "I'm sorry." Sam gave him a single nod. And left._

_He ran into Oliver going out to his truck. He talked him into taking Andy her stuff giving him some excuse he had something to do and going to Penny._

* * *

He left her note in her locker.

_Andy,_

_I'm sorry I hurt you. It wasn't supposed to play out like this._

_Maybe one day you can forgive me. But I did what I did, for you._

_Hopefully I will see you soon. Just remember Things change for a reason._

_ -S_

_ xoxo_

**So who is still with me?**

**I hope you guys enjoy. And no rude comments about Sam. **

**-B**


End file.
